projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cerisu/Wiki Projects
My own (Cerisu) planned list of edits on the wiki ~~ Currently mostly inactive ~~ Completed * Add character bios to all characters * Full sweep of existing character bios for translation and wording checks * Create pages for missing songs and translate song names in a quick sweep * Write up a page for the Franchise tab to get links to Re:Stage! to work * Adding a consistent opening line to every song page. Opted to leave out the word "sang" in "sang by the unit" because having a single implies you sing it. Also left off Re:Stage! Project to avoid too many links in opening sentence, and going to unit page links the franchise's page anyway, as well as clicking the Franchise dropdown. * Do something about the dead Characters Link - Someone created the category page! * Write up a small page for the schools (Takao done, Marehoshi main school still needs a page - A main page was created encompassing the entire school system. Thinking Takao Middle School should be deleted as a result (reminder if this happens to reward and delete the any links that exist) * Linking all instances of the phrase Re:Stage to Re:Stage!, as well as converting all instances to the specific phrasing "Re:Stage!" or "Re:Stage! Project", changing all instances of "Franchise" to "Project" and capitalizing instance of Project in "Re:Stage! Project" * Individual school page idea scrapped, Marehoshi Private School page encompasses both. Ongoing * Add a preview video/any related video plus timestamps from previews for every song (Video on all song pages) Update: Video on all pages, timestamps next * Full sweep of all pages on Wiki for consistency in wording/terminology (especially school name) * Random Edits everywhere!!! Change anything I see that could be worded better * Update all song pages to make sure consistency in naming, links, layout, and entire single/album contents are listed * Find information I can Borrow from Quon-san's wiki and use here since his stuff is great. * LEARNING OUT FORMATTING WORKS ON WIKIS! So much guess and check, copy and paste code takes massive amounts of time. * Writing this blog and keeping it up to date In The Far Future * Link every single seiyuu name to something * Plug my friend's translation I used to help all of my translations along the way RST Translations Twitter * Figure out if I can make a page at the YuruYuri wiki for the S2 ED song, because having 3/4 of the YuruYuri Collab songs linked urks me... Far Far Away Future Plan * Write up a personality section for each character (I'm horrible at this type of thing though... And I need to take many notes prior to doing this, far off project) * Expand Re:Stage! Prism Step/Songs information and get it up to date in the first place. * Make a page for every single seiyuu, give basic information and picture, link to SNSs, and list of roles if possible * Create a Re:Stage! Prism Step/Stories page with videos and translation of all chapters. This will take ages and will probably never be finished, but ideally I get videos of all stories up one day. Translations are extremely unlikely unless I find help. * Translate lyrics to all songs (My Japanese isn't nearly good enough to do this efficiently so this will take forever, more likely than story translations though) Mini Things * Think of trivias for different pages. I like Trivias. * Add group images to each unit page (that isn't an album cover) (Do any of these really exist??) Category:Blog posts